10 Slices of Carrot
by MarooMaroo
Summary: Mungkin ini drabble tentang Gumi, Len, dan Len yang satunya. Author juga belum pernah nulis cerita macam ini, tapi diharap Minna-san bisa dapet maksud dari ceritanya. RnR please


**Tittle : 10 Slices of Carrot.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : I Don't Own Any of Vocaloid Character.**

**.**

**Rate : K**

**.**

**Warning : typos, random plot, Gumi's POV, OOC stories and character inside.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Contoh suasana kehidupan yang normal ialah, langit biru, suasana yang tenang, kegiatan sekolah yang biasa-biasa saja, dan kebiasaan wanita untuk saling membicarakan masalah cinta mereka satu sama lain. Pada awalnya hidupku memang biasa-biasa saja, seperti yang telah kusebutkan di atas, sampai pada akhirnya aku bertemu dengan orang itu—Akihara Len, yang nama depannya serta sifatnya sedikit mirip dengan orang yang kusukai, Kagamine Len.

_**1. First Impression.**_

Kebiasaan membuka akun _facebook-_ku setiap hari sudah menjadi hal yang mengakar di dalam diriku. Kesenangan, kesedihan, sampai 'orang yang kusukai' pun kukenal melalui _facebook_. Aneh memang, tapi, hal ini nyata. Aku menyukai orang bernama Len—Kagamine Len lebih tepatnya.

Aku sudah mengenalnya semenjak diriku berpacaran dengan Gakupo selama kurang lebih lima bulan sampai pada akhirnya aku berpisah dengannya. Len selalu menemaniku di saat-saat susah tanpa merasa disusahkan olehku. Aku tahu, Len tidak ingin melihatku dari sisi yang tidak baik. Ia tidak melihat dari sifatku yang keras kepala, cengeng, _selfish_, dan manja. Len selalu menenangkanku di saat ia bisa, selalu seperti itu, sampai pada akhirnya aku sadar bahwa aku mulai menyukainya.

Sebentar kulirik jam yang ada di atas meja belajarku, "Sudah pukul enam sore rupanya," gumamku pelan.

'_Saatnya membuka facebook~' _

Setelah _log in_, aku langsung melirik ke arah _friend request_-ku. Nampaknya ada satu permintaan pertemanan baru. Saat kulihat nama orang tersebut, nampaknya aku mulai tertarik dan langsung menerimanya tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali.

'_Hm~ Akihara Len,' _gumamku dalam hati.

Hal pertama yang terpikir di benakku saat pertama kali berkenalan dengan orang ini adalah, _ia pasti seorang perempuan_. Dari sikapnya, caranya mengetik _comment _dan caranya menyapa orang lain. Lalu, Akihara juga orang yang bisa dibilang cukup heboh untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki yang biasanya lebih cuek apabila dibandingkan dengan perempuan.

Hari demi hari pun berlalu semenjak aku mulai berteman dan berbicara dengan Akihara. Sampai pada akhirnya ia menanyakan nomor ponsel-ku, dan kami pun saling bertukar nomor ponsel. Lalu, aku pun tahu, bahwa sebenarnya ia adalah remaja laki-laki tulen, yang seumuran dengan orang yang kusukai—Kagamine Len.

_**2. Random.**_

'_Orang ini aneh sekali,' _batinku dalam hati.

Sudah seminggu aku mengenal orang yang bernama Akihara Len, dan dapat kuakui orang ini cukup aneh dan _pervert_. Bukan berarti aku menganggap bahwa diriku tidaklah aneh, tapi, orang ini memang aneh—atau unik, untuk lebih tepatnya.

Pernah sekali aku mendapatkan pesan yang membuatku kaget lalu tertawa kencang, dan pesan itu dari Akihara.

"Gumi, _I love you!_" begitulah isi pesannya.

Pada awalnya aku kaget. Dalam hati aku berpikir bahwa orang ini benar-benar sudah tidak waras. Tapi setelah itu aku mendapatkan pesan yang isinya _"Just kidding, nee~"_, dasar orang aneh.

Namun, kuakui bahwa aku menikmati saat-saat bertukar pesan dengan Akihara, karena ia adalah orang yang menyenangkan, selalu ceria, dan terkadang bersifat kekanakan.

Saat kubuka kembali pesan aneh yang Akihara kirimkan padaku, rasanya diriku menjadi sedikit bimbang.

'_Ah... Andaikan yang mengirimkan pesan seperti itu adalah Len, pasti... aku akan senang sekali,'_ batinku dalam hati sembari men-_switch off_ komputerku.

_**3. Len - Akihara.**_

Semakin sering aku bertukar pesan dengan Akihara, semakin banyak pula hal yang kusadari tentangnya.

Pertama, sifat Akihara sedikit mirip dengan Len. Tidak, tidak, lumayan mirip malah. Sedikit manja, kadang kurang jujur, aneh, terkadang bisa jadi sangat cuek, dan lagi Len dan Akihara sama-sama pecandu game dan otaku.

Kedua, wajah dan suara mereka sama-sama shota. Aku sering sekali tertawa saat mengingat akan hal ini. Ternyata, di dunia ini masih ada orang yang sifatnya sama dengan Len. Tapi, bukan berarti aku menjadikan Len sebagai nomor dua. Bagiku, Len tetap menjadi orang yang kusukai.

_**4. Otanjoubi Omedeto, Len! (Happy Birthday, Len!)**_

"Kyaaaaa! Ulang tahun Len sebentar lagi, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyaku kepada salah seorang teman akrab-ku di sekolah, Miki.

"Hm... Karena tempat tinggalmu dan Len berbeda dan cukup jauh, bagaimana jika kau memberikan pesan singkat saja kepadanya? Mungkin sekitar jam dua belas malam?" jawab Miki, sembari menyeruput susu kotak yang baru ia beli.

"Ta-tapi... pasti pesanku tidak akan dibalas... Lagipula, siapa yang akan bangun pada jam segitu?" ucapku lesu.

"Yah~ siapa tau jika belum dicoba," ucap Miki lagi.

Pada akhirnya, aku memang mencoba cara itu. Dan seperti yang sudah kuduga sebelumnya, pesanku tidak dibalas. Karena, bukan saja Len memang jarang memegang ponselnya—yang bahkan sempat dihilangkannya secara tidak sengaja, tapi siapa yang akan menjawab pesan singkat pada jam dua belas malam?

Malamnya, masih di hari yang sama dengan ulang tahun Len, aku memutuskan untuk menelpon Len dan mengucapkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya melalu telepon.

Pertama-tama, aku mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada Len untuk memastikan apa dia tidak sibuk pada saat itu.

"_Len, apa kau sibuk?"_

"_Tidak kok,"_

"_Boleh kutelpon sebentar?"_

"_Boleh saja,"_

Betapa senangnya aku saat itu. Berhubung aku sudah lama tidak menelpon Len, aku jadi merasa sedikit tegang saat mulai memencet nomor telponnya. Namun, aku tetap menelponnya.

"Halo~?" ucapku dengan suara yang dibuat seriang mungkin agar tidak ketahuan bahwa aku cukup gugup untuk menelponnya.

"Halo," jawab Len dengan nada sedikit tertawa.

"U-uhm, eh, apa aku tidak mengganggumu malam-malam begini?" ucapku masih sedikit tegang.

"Tidak kok, kebetulan aku tidak terlalu sibuk," jawabnya lagi.

"U-uhm—"

"Apa pulsamu tidak habis jika menelponku? Operator kita kan berbeda," tanya Len di sela-sela keteganganku.

"Ti-tidak kok!" jawabku dengan cepat.

"Sungguh? Aku takut kalau pulsamu habis hanya untuk menelponku,"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa... kalau habis kan bisa diisi lagi, se-selagi masih ada uang!" konyolnya aku, apa yang kukatakan sungguh tidak masuk akal saking tegangnya.

"Hahaha... dasar... yasudah, kita lanjutkan lewat sms saja ya?" ucap Len sembari tertawa. Ah, tidak pernah kudengar tawanya itu. Sungguh saat-saat yang bisa membuatku _melting _seketika.

"Ba-baik..."

Di situlah, kesempatanku untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada Len gagal. Bodoh sekali aku karena terlalu gugup.

_**5. Jealousy.**_

Pada hari minggu pagi aku membuka _facebook_, kulihat status Akihara yang tumben-tumbenan muncul pagi-pagi begini.

"_I feel jealous :'D" _begitulah isi statusnya.

Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, akhir-akhir ini Akihara memang suka bersikap aneh terhadapku. Akihara jadi lebih cuek dan terlihat sedikit kesal apabila aku membicarakan soal Len kepadanya, atau pada saat aku membandingkan kemiripannya dengan Len.

Kupikir, semua itu hanya perasaanku saja. Suatu malam, di saat aku dan Akihara sedang bertukar pesan, aku ingin mencoba curhat dengannya soal Len. Namun, saat aku ingin memulai pembicaraan dengan menceritakan hal tentang Len, tak kusangka reaksinya akan berbeda dari yang kupikirkan.

"_That feeling coming again ._." _ucap Akihara kepadaku melalui pesan singkat.

"_W-what feeling? OwO" _balasku kepada Akihara.

"_Feeling of jealousy," _balas Akihara lagi. Pada saat itu, aku pun terdiam sesaat sembari memandangi pesan singkat yang dikirimkannya.

'Apakah yang selama ini kuduga memang benar?' batinku dalam hati.

_**6. Len's Impression.**_

Len juga sudah mengenal Akihara, dan ternyata Len juga sempat berpikir bahwa Akihara adalah perempuan. Len dan Akihara pun berteman cukup baik. Saat aku bercerita tentang Akihara pun, ia tidak terlihat begitu terusik, uh, apa sih yang kuharapkan? Len bukan tipe orang yang akan dengan mudah mengakui perasaannya secara jujur. Dan dapat kuakui, terkadang itu membuatku sedikit frustasi.

_**7. Call.**_

Saat itu hari Jum'at dan aku pulang lebih cepat dari sekolah. Sesampainya di rumah, aku pun mengecek ponselku. Ada satu pesan baru dari Akihara, seperti biasanya. Acara bertukar pesan pun berjalan seperti biasa. Sampai pada akhirnya aku merasa ingin menelpon Akihara.

"_Hei, Akihara, boleh kutelpon?"_

"_B-boleh saja,"_

Pada kesempatan pertama menelpon Akihara, yang dapat kudengar hanyalah suara musik dan suara Akihara yang sedang bergumam. Lalu, telpon pun mati.

"_A-aku tegang!" _ucap Akihara melalui pesan singkat.

"_Tak apa. Kutelpon lagi ya?"_

Pada kesempatan kedua, kejadian yang sama terulang lagi. Lalu, aku menyuruhnya uuntuk sedikit tenang dan aku pun menelponnya untuk kali yang ketiga. Kali ini, kami mulai berbicara satu sama lain, walaupun sangat singkat karena telponnya diputus oleh Akihara, namun, rasanya menyenangkan juga.

_**8. Is this a confession?**_

Akihara yang menuduhku karena telah membuatnya menjadi seorang _texting addict _seperti sekarang. Tapi, aku sih senang-senang saja, toh itu artinya dia tidak merasa keberatan padaku yang selalu mengganggunya.

Di hari Senin malam, kami saling bertukar pesan seperti biasa. Namun, malam itu arah pembicaraan kami sedikit aneh. Pada awalnya aku hanya menggoda Akihara seperti biasa dengan bertanya "Apakah kau menyukaiku?" hingga akhirnya Akihara mulai mengatakan sesuatu yang tak pernah kuduga sebelumnya.

"_It's like I need to say the truth... *take breath*_

_O/O yes, I want you, but you like him and I still have my gf..._

_So, it's like I look like a playboy or something.._

_At first, I don't wanna be like this, but somehow it happened..."_

Baiklah, mari kita perjelas apa maksud dari pesan tersebut. Dari pesan ini aku tahu bahwa ia menyukaiku, tetapi, ia telah memiliki kekasih dan aku juga menyukai Len. Lalu, ia juga tidak ingin terlihat seperti _playboy _karena menyukai dua orang seperti ini, dan perasaan yang pada awalnya tidak ingin ia rasakan malah semakin mengikat dirinya.

Aku kaget dan merasa canggung dengan ponsel yang sedang kupegang.

'_A-ada apa ini?'_ batinku dalam hati. _'Is this a confession?'._

_**9. Daisuki (I love you).**_

Di dalam kepalaku masih penuh dengan Len. Semakin aku ingin mencoba menjauhinya, semakin aku bergantung kepadanya. Len adalah orang yang bisa menerima dan menenangkanku di saat aku sedang menangis. Len pula yang mengetahui apa yang terjadi denganku di masa lampau.

Perasaan yang kurasakan semakin dalam, namun semakin tidak jelas ujungnya. Aku menyukainya sangat dalam, namun terkadang tidak terlihat seperti ia menyukaiku. Dengan pesan singkat yang kukirimkan malam ini, kuharap sedikit perasaanku tersampaikan.

"_Len..."_

"_Yap?"_

"_Daisuki..."_

Lalu, aku pun tidur tanpa meperdulikan ponselku.

_**10. Delusion.**_

Arah pembicaraanku dengan Len dimulai oleh kalimat 'bagaima jadinya apabila jarak rumahku dan rumahmu tidak begitu jauh?'. Lalu, pembicaraan pun dimulai.

"_Andaikan rumahmu tidak jauh, pasti kau sudah kujemput sekarang," _ucap Len melalui pesan singkat.

"_Andaikan rumahmu tidak jauh, pasti aku sudah sering main ke sana," _balasku sembari menahan tawa.

"_Tunggu, bukannya terbalik ya?" _jawab Len.

"_Terbalik bagaimana?" _tanyaku kepadanya.

"_Pasti aku yang akan sering menemuimu," _jawabnya lagi.

Aku tertawa sesaat dan membalasa pesannya, _"Tapi jangan di rumahku ya? Rumahku berisik," _

Sebuah pesan singkat dari Len pun datang lagi, _"Siapa bilang harus di rumahmu, bisa di tempat lain seperti mall, toko buku dan lain-lain kan?"_

Khayalan yang dibuat ringan, padahal dalam hati masing-masing berharap untuk terwujud. Andaikan khayalan bisa dengan mudah terwujud, mmungkin akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk mencapai hatimu.

_**~Fin~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holla Minna...Maroo balik dengan sebuah cerita OOC setelah beberapa lama hiatus karena sibuk ujian. Di cerita ini sengaja dimasukin satu chara yang memang bukan chara Vocaloid atau OOC, soalnya entah kenapa kepikiran buat cerita begini. Setelah dua jam berkutat bersama lappie, akhirnya cerita gaje ini jadi juga. Maaf kalo ceritanya terkesan **_**absurd **_**, soalnya author sendiri pun baru kali ini nulis cerita kayak gini... Please give any criticts minna~**


End file.
